Behind Glaring Eyes: An Untold Story
by XxaRchaNgLexX
Summary: Both were sure there was no happily ever after, Two who dared to love knowing the consequences.Waging in a game where all players are losers. When having hurt each other, when uncontrollable emotion turns to hatred...V1 and V3


**Disclaimer:** I own Animorphs only in my dreams. sighs

**AN: **This is my first attempt in actually writing a story though I do get ideas that pops up in my head from time to time. So please be nice people:p…

No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Similarities to other stories/events/passages (that belongs to any other ffn writers) are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind Glaring Eyes: An Untold Story

_By: xxarchangelxx_

_Both were sure there was no happily ever after._

_Two who dared to love knowing the consequences._

_But when the time came to make a choice,_

_Left without options, he took a bet._

_To conceal the past and hide the facts._

_She mistaken the situation for the worst,_

_Mistaken his actions and deemed him as heartless._

_Both who underestimated power of love, strength of emotion._

_Waging in a game of truth, lies, love, hatred._

_Treading on the thin line of emotions, standing on the verge of sanity._

_As the façade of void emotion breaks, all players are losers._

_When realisation of truth hits,_

_It would most probably be too late._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1:  Long Time No See

Both of them knew that there would be no more delaying. Neither wanted to see each other again. Both knew the wounds did not fully heal, _time would heal the wounded_ did not apply in their story. At the smallest touch, it would hurt all over again.

Maybe if both would face it then, it have would healed long ago. Maybe in the past they were more truthful to each other, less afraid of hurting each other there would now be another way out. But there is no changing the past, and both knew it too well. Times of regret were not rare for both injured parties.

Now that the council had ordered the execution of the underwater project, Edriss knew that there would be no more evading. She who always fight her way through, accomplish her missions well, had failed once to many times, when she was supposed to hand the council a report card of 100marks in every mission, every world. She is Visser One! A brilliant Yeerk officer that rose to the top of the Yeerk empire hierarchy. She understood the meaning of ruthlessness and subtleties. However, failure is a non-existent word in the council's dictionary, even for her. Her live would be at stake if the council receive any more reports on failures.

Earth 

(Conference regarding Royan Island mission)

Visser One's glance was met with a glare as Visser Three walked into the room. Both stood fast and held onto the eye contact, all thoughts and feelings of the past few years were revealed more or less, including feelings of betrayal and hurt, both parties unable to stop themselves.

Then suddenly feelings of immerse hatred rose, looks turned to fiery glares in an instant. Tension in the room grew; even the guards could feel it. The hatred between the two Vissers was a public secret. All knew, but never said anything in either face.

As glares broke off at the same time, they each reached an unspoken agreement. Blank denial.

"So Visser Three, no progress with earth that I can see." Visser One mocked. It was almost like the old times, except there was something that was never there before. The intention to hurt.

"Well, look who's speaking! If that someone fails this mission, like her _many_ others. Then there would be a free, I believe humans call them movies, on show."

"If one wants to conquer a world, he should at least _learn_ about them. A mere Yeerk grub could beat you thoroughly if someone were to hold a contest about humans." Though Edriss gave a smooth retaliation, she knew he was right. She could not fail again. A failure in this important project would most probably sign her death warrant.


End file.
